Shimizu Saki
|image = ShimizuSaki-Sept2017.jpg |caption = Shimizu Saki, September 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model, Hello! Project Advisor |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = (2002-2012) (2012-2017) (2017-present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = (2005-2006, 2009-2015) (2007) (2007-2008) |acts = Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, High-King, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, Cat's♥Eye 7, GREEN FIELDS, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig = Shimizusakiautograph6784.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Shimizu's Autograph }} Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) is a J-pop idol, actress, model, and Hello! Project advisor. She is a former member of Hello! Project, having joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids in 2002 and later debuting as the leader of Berryz Koubou in 2004. During her time in Hello! Project she was also the leader of the Hello! Project Station Dance Club as well as a member of ZYX, High-King, BeriKyuu, Cat's♥Eye 7, and GREEN FIELDS. She graduated from Hello! Project on March 3, 2015 in a joint graduation concert with the other members of Berryz Koubou. Afterwards, Shimizu became a Hello! Project advisor and has been primarily involved in Hello Pro Kenshuusei rehearsals. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Shimizu Saki was born on November 22, 1991 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2002 On June 30, Shimizu successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition along with 14 other girls.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. She was the captain of Berryz Koubou. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participated in the band's weekly radio show'' Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as one of the main characters in ''Koinu Dan no Monogatari. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 Shimizu was chosen to join the group ZYX, which consisted of five Hello! Project Kids and Yaguchi Mari, who acted as a mentor. They released two singles: Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH and Shiroi TOKYO. They remained active until 2004, when Shimizu and Tsugunaga Momoko were selected to become members of Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. 2004 All of Hello! Project participated in H.P. All Stars that produced one single, ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!. This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2006 On December 31, Shimizu took the stage at the 57th edition of Kouhaku Uta Gassen as a backup dancer in Morning Musume's performance of Aruiteru, along with the remaining members of Berryz Koubou, Country Musume and ℃-ute. 2008 Shimizu became a member of Hello! Project's new unit High-King. This unit came out with the single "C\C (Cinderella\Complex) to promote Morning Musume's Cinderella the Musical. 2009 Tsunku, the producer of Hello! Project, went to South Korea to announce that he intended to hold auditions. A few from Hello! Project accompanied him there, including Shimizu, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Qian Lin, and Yajima Maimi. 2012 On July 25, it was announced that Shimizu and other Hello! Project Kids members would be performing in a stage play titled ''CAT'S♥EYE'', based on a manga. She also became a member of the group Cat's♥Eye 7 to promote the musical. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. In October, it was announced that Shimizu would be a member of the new SATOYAMA movement unit GREEN FIELDS alongside Mitsui Aika and Miyazaki Yuka. 2013 On November 21, Shimizu celebrated her 22th birthday. The special event was called Shimizu Saki Birthday Event ~ 22nd Anniversary ~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2014 On November 21, Shimizu celebrated her 23th birthday. The special event was called Berryz Kobo ~Shimizu Saki Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On March 3, Shimizu along with the rest of the Berryz Koubou members graduated from the group and Hello Project! at a final concert at Nippon Budokan. After graduating, Shimizu became a staff member and was appointed as a Hello! Project advisor along with Tokunaga Chinami."Berryz工房について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-02-27. Shimizu has been mostly involved in rehearsals for Hello Pro Kenshuusei recitals and examinations."【GREEN ROOM#16】 生タマゴShow!審査、モーニング娘。'15 スカッとMy Heart、ハロコン、こぶしファクトリーの裏側！ゲストMC:勝田里奈（アンジュルム）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-08-13."研修生" (in Japanese). Shimizu Saki Official Blog. 2015-08-15."【GREEN ROOM#26】 ℃-ute MV、J=J、アンジュルム新曲ダンス、ハロプロ研修生の裏側！ゲストMC:中島早貴（℃-ute）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-10-22. On May 4, Shimizu was a special guest at Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. 2016 On September 4, Shimizu was a guest at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ to announce Tsubaki Factory's major debut in January 2017."「つばきファクトリー」来年１月メジャーデビュー決定　メンバー号泣" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-09-04."つばきファクトリー、2017年にメジャーデビュー決定" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-09-04. 2017 On August 24, Shimizu joined M-line club."清水佐紀　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2017-08-24. On September 26, Shimizu transferred from to . Shimizu will celebrate her 26th birthday at a fanclub event, titled Shimizu Saki FC Event ~SHIMIZU SAKI 26kaime no B-B-B-Birthday Party!!!~, with two shows on November 24 at Pacific Heaven. From November 27 to December 3, she will perform in the Engeki Joshibu musical Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~. Personal Life Family= She has an older brother. Shimizu also has a pet dog named Kurumi. |-|Education= When Shimizu joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a fifth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2010. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Shimizu Saki: *'Captain' (キャプテン): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. *'Saki-chan' (佐紀ちゃん): Second official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Captain (キャプテン), Saki-chan (佐紀ちゃん), Shimi-chan (しみちゃん), Sakitan (さきたん), Saki (さき), Cap (キャプ), Shimi-Ham (しみハム) *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Origin': Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 152cm (5'0") *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Official Kaomoji:' 川´・_・ﾘ *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2015-03-03: Graduated *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 11 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Yellow' (2005-2006, 2009-2015) **'Green' (2007) **'Purple' (2007-2008) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Pink (2012) *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2015) **ZYX (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **High-King (2008) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **GREEN FIELDS (2012-2015) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2015) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-2015) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Favorite English Word:' "WANT!" *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, White, Dark Pink, Light Blue. *'Favorite Animal:' Her dog named "Kurumi". *'Favorite Flower': Cherry Blossom *'Specialty:' Dance *'Strong Points:' Cheerful, Trying to think of other's feelings, Trying to be positive. *'Weak Points:' Easily change the opinion of others. *'Favorite Subject:' Mathematics (for now) *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "White Love" by SPEED, "Nagai Aida" by kiroro, "Orange" by SMAP *'Current Favorite Song:' "Kiss" by Juliet, "FANTASTIC BABY" by BIG BANG, "Rainy Blue" by Shimizu Shota (Tokunaga Hideaki cover). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Collecting stickers *'Special skill': Crossing my eyes, sending quick e-mails, dancing. *'Strong point': Laughing frequently *'Weak point': Bad at waking up *'Habit': I start dancing when I see a mirror *'Favorite color': Pink, light blue *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Monsters, running, bugs, vegetables. *'Scared of': Monsters, bugs *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Favorite movie': "One Piece" *'Favorite book': "Atanshinchi" (manga) *'Favorite word': "Doryoku" (effort) *'Favorite season': Winter. I'm sensitive to heat, so I like winter better. *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, yakiniku, mom's miso soup (pork miso) *'Least favorite food': Vegetables, eel *'Favorite song': "Ganbacchae!" (Morning Musume) and "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (SMAP) *'Charm point': Eyelashes *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. What are your goals?: ::To be number one on the charts. :2. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I'll be a happy and healthy 68-years-old. Discography : See also: List:Shimizu Saki Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2011.01.11 SAKI Other DVDs *2010.11.xx Berryz Days 2 (with Tokunaga Chinami & Kumai Yurina) *2014.03.27 Shimizu Saki Birthday Event ~22nd Aniversary~ *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Sugaya Risako) *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.1 Shimizu Saki & Yajima Maimi Talk 2002-2008 (with Yajima Maimi) *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.2 Shimizu Saki & Yajima Maimi Talk 2009-2015 (with Yajima Maimi) Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2011.01.12 Shimizu Saki Digital Photobooks *2009.10.23 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Saki version) *2011.03.22 [[Shimizu Saki Rainbow Berryz|Rainbow Berryz]] (虹色ベリーズ) (Saki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Fukumura Mizuki and Tamura Meimi) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (with Takahashi Ai, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) *2013.09.10 [[Shimizu Saki Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013|Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013]] (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Saki version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Solo Events 1st Event= The event took place on June 18, 2008. Performances *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) by Goto Maki *Yume Naraba (夢ならば) by Abe Natsumi *Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail (ドッキドキ！LOVE メール) by Matsuura Aya |-|2nd Event= The event took place on September 16, 2008. Setlist *Aitai Kedo… (会いたいけど...) by Berryz Koubou *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan (いいことある記念の瞬間) by Morning Musume *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou |-|3rd Event= The event took place on April 30, 2009. Setlist *Kioku no Meiro (記憶の迷路) by High-King *Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me (秘密のウ・タ・ヒ・メ) by Berryz Koubou |-|4th Event= The event took place on January 26, 2010. Setlist *Kimi ga Iru dake de (ダイアモン) by Pucchimoni V *Umbrella by Tanpopo＃ *Chocolate Damashii (チョコレート魂) by Matsuura Aya *100kai no KISS (100回のKISS) by Matsuura Aya *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数　上昇中) by Berryz Koubou |-|5th Event= The event took place on June 2, 2010. Setlist *Ima Sugu Kiss Me (今すぐKiss Me) by Lindberg *Bravo☆Bravo by Buono! *DIAMONDS by High-King *Manatsu no Kajitsu (真夏の果実) by Southern All Stars *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (友達は友達なんだ!) by Berryz Koubou Magazines Featured on the cover *2010.04.xx Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 (with Tokunaga Chinami & Kumai Yurina) *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (Tanaka Reina & Sudou Maasa) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Takahashi Ai, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Back cover) (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (with Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2014.12.27 De*View (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Wada Ayaka, & Fukumura Mizuki) Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (as Nomura Chika) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2005 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 Yukizora no Tomodachi (ふたりはプリキュアマックスハート2　雪空のともだち) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Matsumoto Masami) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Azabu Mirai) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Hori Michiko) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Rupert and Lily) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai *2017 Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ Rankings *She was voted 9th favorite member in the 2009 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html Trivia *Her favorite artist is SMAP. *She collects hand-written letters from members and classmates, and prefers getting hand-written letters as opposed to e-mail. She also collected 500 yen coins to buy a present for her mother. *She has played the piano since kindergarten. *Out of all the current main group leaders, she had the longest regime, being leader of Berryz Koubou for ten years. *She loves pigs and collects pig-related merchandise. *After the graduation of Umeda Erika in 2009, she became the oldest member of the Hello! Project Kids. *Of all the groups leaders in Hello! Project, she is the only one known as the "Captain" of a group. *She was previously noted as the shortest member of Berryz Koubou, and usually mentioned that fact when introducing herself. As of May 2006, she is now 2cm taller than Tsugunaga Momoko. *In one of Berryz Koubou's DVD magazines, Shimizu has claimed that she wants to go to all of the members of Berryz Koubou's houses. *Is considered to be one of the best dancers in all of Hello! Project, often being associated with her seniors in sub-groups that mainly focus on dance. *Is close to everyone within Berryz Koubou, especially Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Natsuyaki Miyabi. *She is also good friends with Yaguchi Mari, Yajima Maimi and Umeda Erika. She still calls Yaguchi her "big sister" occasionally and looks up to her as a role model. *She was close to Murakami Megumi, particularly during their time together in ZYX. *Her name is a combination between the initial of her Grandmother’s name "Sa" and the initial of her Mom's name "Ki." *Her audition song was "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai," but she sang "Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan" during the preliminaries. *She has a dog named Kurumi. *During a trip to Hawaii, she shared a room with Tokunaga Chinami. *She forms the "Nonbiri Trio" with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina, which can be translated as "carefree trio," because they're always left over when they're putting on makeup and their outfits. On the other hand, Sudo Maasa and Tsugunaga Momoko are the fastest. *In her 3rd Solo Event, Captain tested the FC members with a short questionnaire of 10 questions. *They also called her Cappuccino because it's a pun for "captain" (in Japanese is kyaputen while Cappuccino is kyapuchi-no). *Shimizu was, at one point, the oldest Hello! Project member. *Tokunaga Chinami said that Captain was messy in the hotel in Hawaii. *Shimizu was one of the winners in the CM competition of the "Hello! Project DVD magazine vol. 15." *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is mathematics and her favorite food is grilled meat. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Yakiniku. *When asked which Berryz Koubou member is the most troublesome, Saki answered that it would be Tokunaga Chinami because her emotions are so intense. See Also *Gallery:Shimizu Saki *List:Shimizu Saki Discography Featured In *List:Shimizu Saki Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Shimizu Family Tree References External Links *J.P ROOM Profile *Hello! Project Profile (Archived) *Official Blog *Instagram cs:Shimizu Saki es:Shimizu Saki fr:Shimizu Saki it:Shimizu Saki Category:Shimizu Saki Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Purple Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:ZYX Category:High-King Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Mix Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1991 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:Unit Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:H.P. All Stars Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Scorpio Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Hello! Project Advisors Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:2015 Departures Category:Staff members Category:M-line